


М-21 в заложниках у группы ДА-5. Как оно было на самом деле.

by steinvor



Series: DA-5 [8]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Sexploitation, Violence, пытка Лунтиком
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: трэш-версия.Пытать Лунтиком





	М-21 в заложниках у группы ДА-5. Как оно было на самом деле.

**Author's Note:**

> Mr Pickles Intro https://youtu.be/WAkjM0UBf4c  
> Металлопокалипсис-опенинг(ver.1) https://youtu.be/V2e_BLH862k  
> Night Club - Another One [Moonbeam City Soundtrack]  
> https://youtu.be/G5ECfNtnvtM  
> эпизод"Хочешь отомстить?" взят из фильма "Мокрая псина" Такаси Миике 1997  
> Мэлори Арчер из м/ф Спецагент Арчер

\- Мистер Пиклз, хорошииий мааальчик, классный пес, - прорычало нечто из динамика. – Лучший друг человека, йеее…  
М-21 поморщился. Еще пару часов проведенных в этой сумасшедшей компании и у него вытекут мозги через уши.  
Толстый узкоглазый человек в черном камуфляже, подрывник спецгруппы ДА по кличке Хаммер, очень любил зверюшек.  
На его персональном звонке стоял позывной из заставки про жизнерадостную черно-белую собачку.  
Очень хотелось хотелось жрать. И вдобавок заложника мучила жажда.  
На мгновение упитанный подрывник для него превратился в очень питательный источник мяса.  
М-21 привычно, но с некоторым усилием, подавил волчьи инстинкты.  
Этот неразборчивый в пище толстяк мог быть проблемным источником «плохого» холестерина.  
Все-таки, чтобы не сорваться на каннибализм, пленник не рискнул попросить у подрывника рамен.  
Мало ли чего этот поклонник сатанинской собаки подсунет в пищу.  
Оборотень покосился на вышедшего из душевой кабины голого длинноволосого парня.  
Снайпер оправдывая свою профессию в туалет и в ванную носил при себе навороченную пушку.  
Хотя М-21 не разбирался в огнестрельном оружии, однако все остальное – мускулистые ягодицы, стройную фигуру и все остальное хорошо разглядел и заценил как следует.  
«Господи, - М-21 на самом деле не верил ни в бога, ни в черта, но в такой ситуации во что только не поверишь. – Так ведь и сдохнуть можно от обильной кровопотери».  
\- Парни, я, конечно, не навязываюсь в вашу компанию… Может отпустите меня, или на крайний случай дадите мне воды?  
М-21 вообще-то обращался к стучащему по клавишам тетриса Тао.  
Но хакер, увлеченный захватившей его игрой, пропустил эту просьбу мимо своих наушников.  
И вообще, в эту игру, затеянную Шарком и Хаммером, он старался не влезать, проще было их пленника не замечать. Относиться просто как к еще одной цели.  
«Надеюсь он не пытается себя очеловечить?»  
Достучаться до лидера ДА-5 Кранца было все равно что пытаться смутить голой писькой начальницу ISIS – Мэлори Арчер.  
Тот даже ухом не повел, все разбирал на планшете какие-то то ли схемы, то ли диаграммы.  
Пленник приготовился мучительно умирать от недостатка влаги…  
Или все же воздуха.  
Дыхание перехватило, когда прямо перед его лицом качнулись мокрые темно-фиолетовые пряди.  
Оборотню показалось довольно заманчивым поймать прядь этих длинных волос и с наслаждением высасывать влагу…  
Сначала с еще мокрых плеч, а потом с этих губ…  
М-21 с шумом втянул в съежившиеся от недостатка кислорода легкие воздух, когда в обрамлении темных волос показалось бледное участливое лицо Такео.  
Прохладные пальцы снайпера равнодушно скользнули по негнущимся пальцам М-21.  
Перед ошарашенным лицом оказалась непочатая бутылка минеральной воды.  
Внутренняя сущность М-21 взвыла. Он чуть было не проскулил это вслух.  
«Трахни меня, или дай мне оттрахать себя в свою чертову привлекательную задницу.»  
Пенис набух, а тестикулы, или проще говоря, яички, сжались.  
Даже при сомкнутых веках перед глазами назойливо маячили впечатляющие причиндалы Такео.  
\- Чего, блин, гляделки свои вылупил куда не следует! – В челюсть впечатался сначала волосатый кулак Шарка, а затем и его же усиленный металлическими пластинами армейский ботинок.  
\- Хочешь отомстить, псина? Только не в этот гребаный раз. Сначала прокачайся хотя бы до моего уровня…  
М-21 выплюнул кровь и непроизвольно усмехнулся: «Жалкое подражание персонажу из фильма Такаси Миике».  
Аккомпанементом кровавого избиения заиграла на командирском планшете мелодия из заставки сериала Металлопокалипсис.  
Кранц с легким чувством несвоевременности происходящего покосился на вяло сопротивляющееся тело заложника в углу.  
Пропускать из-за мелкого эпизода их обыденной скучной работы, новую серию культового сериала было бы слишком глупо.  
\- Может продолжить пытать его непрерывным просмотром «Улицы Сезам» или старых серий «Лунтика»?  
Шарк удовлетворенно хмыкнул и сделал зверское мстительное лицо.  
\- Лунтиком пытать!  
Хаммер подтащил к морде обессиленного М-21 ноутбук и тщательно водрузил на голове наушники.  
Никому попадать под избыточное влияние жизнерадостного розового зверька не хотелось.  
Хорошего – понемногу, а еще более хорошее – лучше принимать вообще микроскопически дозированно.  
Услышав знакомое «Я родился!» М-21 украдкой, но с видимым облегчением вздохнул.  
Хорошо, что ДА было не в курсе про жестокое зомбирование «Телепузиками».


End file.
